X-Strike
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: Crossover of everything I know. I'll try to make it good. Multiverse version of X-Men mainly. I suck at summaries. It's better than you think it is. Rated T because I wasn't sure. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARATERS I CREATED AND THE STORYLINE.
1. Chapter 1

**X-Strike**

Wraiths POV:

Two weeks ago I was just a Sergeant in the HTRD, now I'm the second member of X-Strike. What's the HTRD you ask, well imagine the MRD and then imagine that they work with mutants to take down extreme threats to national security. Anyway now I just wish that we had their level of equipment. If we did then we wouldn't be in this mess, but we don't so here we are. Oh, my name is Trever Andrews by the way. My power is….uh oh.

"Fuck! Grenade!" I yell at my teammates. Their names are Noriko 'Nori' Ashida, David 'Dave' Alleyne, Jack Barrens, and Jason 'Jace' Jones.

Only Surge (Nori), Prodigy (Dave), and I are mutants. That is only our team though. Oh yeah, my power is teleportation.

"Hey, lovebirds go on M-5-5!" Jack our CO says. He is talking to Nori and Dave with that comment. The M-5-5 maneuver means that they go around, find out where the bad guys are at, and then zap them.

"Yes sir." I hear Surge say, as Prodigy continues to fire the M60. Suddenly I notice something that probably made our mission a whole lot easier.

"I have a shot on their leader!" I yell at Jack.

"Then take it you moron!" He yells back.

Before I can use the squads Berretta 50cal on him, lightning comes from their left knocking them out and possibly killing a few of them. The only one that wasn't hit was their leader who, upon seeing his troops being neutralized, instantly decides it would be a good idea to surrender. I think he didn't run because he might have noticed the red dot right over his heart.

"Wow. If you aren't the highest up, I don't think your bosses will like the fact that you surrendered to mutants." I say, trying hard not to laugh. Sometimes I forget how quickly the bad guys surrender when they don't have any advantage.

"It was surrender or die, they will understand that when I return." The guy says.

"You're going to a prison, not back to them. Ashida, Alleyne, did you two find the launch codes yet?" Jack asks. The reason these Purifiers were such a huge threat was that the somehow managed to get their hands on nuclear launch codes. Don't ask me how they did it because I have no idea. I choose to blame the Centurions. Those guys are multiverse terrorists who want to rule all realities so giving another group WMDs in exchange for their loyalty is something they do often, it's normally how they increase the number of troops they have.

"No we haven't, but theirs a weird ship coming in." Nori says. Suddenly I hear my UR internal mike go off.

"Wraith, we're gonna have to speed up Surge and Prodigy's recruitment." Brenda says.

"I already did recruit them." I say out loud and every one looks at me.

"Really? When?"

"About two days ago."

"And you were planning on telling us when?"

"When you got here."

"Who's that Wraith?" Nori asks me as Dave continues to track with the M60 the, now close enough to identify, Pelican drop ship.

"The ones I told you about." I respond, "Our new allies. The UR."

"I didn't think you made us allies with aliens." Nori says as the drop ship lands.

"They aren't aliens; they just have extremely advanced technology." I reply to her.

"Would have been nice if you had gotten some of that tech for us." The captain (Jack) says. **[Surge and Prodigy are in their 20's for this story] [Author's note]**

"Alright next time I'll do th-." I start to say.

"Shouldn't they have come out by now?" Dave says.

Suddenly the door opens, but instead of UR troops or even UNSC troops coming out a group of Centurion commandos bursts out. One of the commandos tries to grab Nori as a hostage, although that wouldn't have worked anyway, and ends up getting fried from her gauntlets breaking for the twelfth time this week.

"Great there goes number 12 and its only Wednesday." Nori says annoyed.

"Can't you control it yourself? It is your power after all." I say remembering how expensive her regulator gauntlets are.

"I try and it doesn't work."

"Well… try harder."

"Just keep shooting them you morons." Jack says.

Sometimes I can't remember how Nori and I ended up being best friends. Of course right now I can't focus on that since we're being shot at. At least I don't have to worry about having to reload the sniper or my pistol. I found out how to teleport bullets straight into my gun 3 months ago. At first I had to concentrate on it, but now it's like a second nature to me.

"What the fuck is that." Dave suddenly shouts over the gun fire.

I look in the sky and notice that a star seems to be getting brighter and bigger. I look at it through my sniper and I see that it's really an over sized ODST drop pod. When it lands it ends up crushing one of the commandos. They all stop and look at it as it opens and before they can even say 'oh shit' gunfire erupts from it.

"Again, what the hell is that thing?" Dave says.

"Actually, you wouldn't be saying that again since what you said before was in a different way and about a different thing." Jace says.

"Shut up smartass." Dave replies to him.

The gun fire stops and we all look at the giant in black and gold armor. **[Spartan 4 from the campaign colors warrior armor]** I'm the only one who knows it's a living person so Nori's next comment isn't too surprising.

"Umm….drone you are ordered to uh… stand down." She says to the Spartan.

I can just imagine the Spartan trying to avoid laughing his or her ass off. It suddenly bends its knees folds in its arms and tries its hardest to look like a box. Suddenly Dave decides it would be funny to kick it. I fall on my ass from laughing when the Spartan jumps up saying boo and Dave starts backpedalling as fast as he can.

"Sorry with her robot comment I couldn't help it." The female Spartan says while she's also laughing.

Jace suddenly goes from smartass to dumbass with his next comment.

"Self aware robot! Self aware robot!" He starts shouting.

We all look at him as the Spartan takes off her helmet. He gets a glimpse of her and suddenly he is apologizing as fast as his mouth will let him.

"What is your name soldier?" Jack asks her.

"Adriana Victors, Sergeant Grade 1 of the UNSC and UR Sir." She replies to him.

"How about you come with us back to our base? Consider that an order not a request."

"Yes sir."

"You can explain your job to us on the way."

"Of course sir."

Adriana explains to them that she is the UR liaison to X-strike. Once we get to base we find teams two and three in the debriefing room. **[No dirty jokes in any of the reviews I know someone would have thought it would be funny to do that]** Team three is the only team with no mutants. Not because of hate, because we couldn't recruit enough of us for all three teams. The other three mutant members of HTRD are Lieutenant Angela Kato (Upgrade, her power is that she can absorb almost any object and upgrade it and she can absorb the knowledge, skills, and half the powers of any one) **[Similar to Rouge's power, but it doesn't leave the target drained]** and the twins Private Grade 1 Amanda (Creator) and Private Kate (Changeling) Jackson (Amanda's power is that she can create and change any object that is up to the size of a small bed **[Limited version of Daniel X's power]** and Kate is a shape shifter **[Think the original or movie version of Mystique]**).

"Lieutenant, ma'am" Adriana says snapping to attention and saluting Kato.

"You better have a good explanation for this Captain or your head is getting mounted over my fireplace." Kato says after saluting the Spartan.

"Um… ma'am… we don't have a fireplace in any of our places in the barracks." Jace says.

"Then I'll build one smartass."

"But,-"

"Jace shut up," I say, "your only making it worse."

"Oh shit" I hear Dave say as an explosion knocks us all on our asses.

I get up and I notice several things at once. The Spartan has her helmet back on and is firing a saw out the destroyed wall. Purifiers are shooting at us. Their commander is escaping. Everyone one else is up and grabbing a gun. And that Kate ate the last chocolate donut. If this weren't a life and/or death situation I would have punched her for taking my donut.

I teleport guns into everyone's hands as the Spartans shields finally break. She takes cover to let them recharge and I notice one more thing. They have an MRD tank that has their symbol spray painted in the side.

"I'll be right back." I yell grabbing some grenades and teleporting into their tank. "Hello boys Santa has a present for you" I say as I pull the pins and teleport out.

As I get back on the ground and the grenades go off I notice a pelican landing behind the Purifiers. **[Soleanne Marie LeBau belongs to another fan fiction writer I just altered her a little]** The door opens Bomb-Shell (Ace LeBau), Soul (previous authors note), Saber (Kirika Yoshida **[X-23 AOA]**), Jubilee **[Did not lose her powers but is still a vampire, mutant powers caused enhanced vampire powers]**, Bishop, Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker **[I consider her a mutant since her powers were passed down genetically]**), Hellion (Julian Keller), and a version of Power **[Different versions from different realities but still the same person, sortof]** step out or fly out. Although they only need Power unless the Purifiers have a nullifier ray.

"Cavalry charge, late as usual." Ace says.

"Well next time don't take up time by writing 'good by sucker' on all your cards." Sole replies to her twin brother. **[Like I said altered]**

"Shut up and start beating up the bad guys you two." Power says.

"Yes ma'am." Sole says charging a knife. "Yes mother." Ace says charging a card.

"Want me to ground you," she (Power **[2]**) says turning the insult back on him, "because I will if you say that again."

During the entire argument all the members of X-strike that have just arrived are easily taking out the Purifiers. Just one minute after their arrival the Purifiers are cuffed and being take to a prison, some of them at least.

"Well that went quicker than I thought it would," Power says a little bored since the fight didn't last long, "but at least their wasn't… um… was only slight collateral damage." She corrects herself upon seeing the blown up wall to the HTRD HQ.

At that moment Jubilee and Kirika walk over, Kirika with blood on her claws **[Kirika has claws exactly like Wolverines claws]** and Jubilee with blood covering the bottom half of her face.

"Why is their blood on your face?" I ask. **[Bet you thought I forgot it was in Wraith's POV didn't you]**

"I got hungry." Jubilee replies casually. Suddenly I feel like covering my neck with Kevlar. **[It's what body armor is made of for those of you who don't know]**

"What? You didn't know I'm a vampire?" She asks me.

"Gay, sparkly, twilight vampire?" Nori says.

I blink and suddenly Jubilee has her by the throat and is threatening to ripe it out.

"Don't ever call me that again, got it?" Jubes says eyes red and voice very serious.

"Yeah… message… received." Nori struggles to say.

Suddenly her eyes go back to normal and she has this confused look on her face. She drops Nori and suddenly passes out.

"Oh fuck!" Kato yells, "Secure the area!"

I look at Jubes and notice a needle sticking out of her neck. I take it out and read the side. Aggression increaser use with caution. That must have been why she attacked Nori it probably doesn't last as long on vamps. I think to myself.

"I…is that a bomb?" I say before the world goes black.

**Authors Notes:**

**This is a multiverse fan fiction crossover of everything I know about. If you want something included that I don't know about then you're out of luck.**

**There are 5 different teams of X-strike and 44 total members. Members can be replaced or added (which is why there are so many) so if you want to add something just put it in the review.**

**Power's gender and attitude will randomly change depending on which version of Power it is. His/Her power is like Amazo's, but they get 10 times the strength. Can't use any if hit by a nullifier ray though. At least one person in every Centurion combat team and every Omega Sentinel has one (Omega Sentinels will be revealed later).**

**This is also my first fan fiction. Oh and Spider-Girl has a good guy symbiote called Cure.**

**In case you're wondering no, no one died. I can't kill off all my characters, at least not in the first chapter. Maybe the third chapter. Just kidding, some may come close to death, but I'm not sure if I'll kill any yet.**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S MY STORYLINE AND MY TAKES ON CHARACTERS. IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FAN FICTIONS.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**X-STRIKE**

Psionic's POV:

Of course when everything looks like it's going well something had to go wrong on the ground. Its bad enough I got stuck on the ship, **[Pillar of Autumn II]** but now I can't even help with the rescue effort. Those three guys who showed up after the explosion are in military fatigues and are mutants so the must have been on their way to join the HTRD. Well I guess now they're joining X-strike. I hope everyone's alright down there.

"Psionic, report to the hanger bay immediately. Psionic, report to the hanger bay." An announcement says tearing me from my thoughts.

I run out of my, temporary, room and ram right into Hope. From the looks of it she was coming to see me.

"Hi Hope. Can't talk right now, have to get to the hanger bay." I say getting up.

"Every one is alright if you're wondering." She tells me.

"Thanks." I say as I take off running to the hanger bay. It ends up taking a bit because the person who said the announcement forgot to mention which hanger it was. Luckily Hope followed me so we could talk and we found out which hanger it was. Our talk ended up being about if I knew who took her blasters. I didn't know, but I suggested Julian since he's been in a pranking contest with Ace this entire week. The last prank Ace pulled involved me getting hit in the face with multiple pies. My response taught him not to ever prank me again. What I was wondering about now was what kind of prank Julian would need to blasters for.

"I don't know, but if Hellions involved it can't be good." She said reading my thoughts.

"Looks like every one is back." I say while I think 'Don't invade people's minds without permission unless it's a bad guy. Otherwise it's weird and wrong to do it.'

She looks at me like I'm wrong and she's right and lands us in front of the drop ship. I guess the X-Shuttle is still being repaired after the argument Rachel and Hope got into. If Jean hadn't been there to stop it they might have destroyed the hanger, if not the entire ship, instead of just the shuttle.

The door opens and every one gets of looking completely unharmed. The medics try to get up there to examine them, but Power told them every one was fine. She tries to walk further and ends up falling. She was probably exhausted from healing everyone from being all but dead to good as new. Hope caught her using her powers and got her on to the stretcher.

"I'm fine, just a little tired doc." She says to the medics.

"Of course you are ma'am. Now lie down and get some rest." One of them says to her.

As soon as the medic said that, all hell broke loose. At least Hope knows one thing for sure; her blasters weren't taken for use in a prank. What they were taken for was to sabotage the hanger bay. We heard her blasters firing and then suddenly things started exploding. I hear some pop their claws out, a sound like a robot being stabbed, and then Laura walks over holding the previously firing blasters.

"I think you lost these." She says as she hands Hope the blasters.

"Is anything else going to explode or can we relax?" One of HTRD troops asks.

"I think we're good." I say to him.

"Ok then. This has been, by far, the weirdest day in my entire life. I'm not dreaming am I?" The trooper asks. "Because if I am dreaming, then I need to see a doctor."

"You're not dreaming soldier." Specter tells him suddenly appearing on a hologram projector close by.

I try to tell her not to freak him out any more and she goes into her human form. Of course when she does this he faints immediately.

"Get him on the stretcher and out of here before anyone does something else." Wraith says being the voice of reason for once.

"Ok our boss is out cold so what do we do now?" I ask to no one I particular.

Just as Julian is about to suggest his (more than likely stupid) idea I hear our second in command speak up.

"We do what we were ordered to." Cyclops says. "After that we head back to base."

"What were you ordered to do?" A different HTRD soldier asks.

"Try to recruit the mutant members of HTRD for X-strike and the entire HTRD for the UR."

"And if we don't want to join your groups?"

"We send you back and repair the damage our enemies caused."

"She doesn't believe you dad." Hope says suddenly. I had actually forgotten that she was there.

"Hope, your supposed to be grounded last I checked." Cyclops replies to his daughter.

"Yes sir." She says and flies back to her room on the ship.

"That means no powers either Hope." Cyclops calls after her.

"You don't seem like the kind of person who would lie. I guess we could join you. On one condition." The HTRD leader I now assumed said.

"What's that?" Cyclops asked her.

"That you upgrade our weapons and equipment." She replies.

"It's a deal." Cyclops says. "Welcome to the UR and to X-strike."

Suddenly Shade **[Ghost Squad's version of Baird]** walks into the hanger carrying a tool box and with a repair drone following him.

"Nothing's going to explode, right?" I ask him.

"No…probably not…maybe…um…you might want to take cover." He yells back.

Shade is a genius, but a lot of time his inventions explode at first, every other time he makes a kickass new toy as he calls his inventions. Last week he brought something he was working on into the mess hall while he was fixing it. Now he is no longer allowed anywhere near the mess hall. So when he says to take cover it's a good idea to listen. I tell every one else and at first the members of HTRD stand there then I told them about the hover board incident and they immediately jump into cover. An hour goes by before Brandon [Shade] gets behind cover.

"Alright beginning test in three…two…one." On one he presses a button on his wrist pad. When nothing happens I have a horrible thought for a second.

"You didn't activate something else did you?" I ask him nervously.

"No, the pad is only connected to that. Specter made sure of that." The last part he sounded a little disappointed about.

"Well you work on that while we…I leave the hanger." I say noticing that no one and nothing else is in the hanger except for me, Brandon, and his invention.

I leave the hanger bay and find that the rest of Ghost Squad, including Specter, is all right outside to door. I continue to my room without saying anything to them. I get to my room and I find Wolfsbane there.

"What are you doing in my room?" I ask her.

"It's our room ye twit, or did ye forget that again?" She replies a little annoyed.

"Well then…go back to your side."

"This is my side of the room remember."

"Oh…right. Sorry."

"Ye can be pretty dense sometimes."

"Shut up."

"It's true."

"You smell like wet dog."

"Really? That's the best insult that ye can come up with."

"Well…I…um…shut up."

I try to come up with some good insults, but she has ear buds in and is listening to music so I doubt she'll her me. Suddenly the ship starts to shake and we both get up.

"Ye forgot to mention that Shade is working on something!" She yells at me.

"I didn't think he got it working yet!" I yelled back.

We both run down to the hanger bay to find Power **[1]** yelling at Shade.

"And you didn't think that just maybe it might overload the power cells?" Power says. He seems to be more annoyed with Brandon than he is angry.

"I thought it would bust the power output not make it explode." Brandon replies to him.

"Just fix this and don't do it again alright."

"Yes sir."

"And keep this stuff in your lab it's the only area lined with vibranium."

"Ok, ok."

"Is that understood?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Is that understood?"

"Yes! Sheesh."

"Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now go and get this place cleaned up!"

He turned to the person next to him and only then did I realize it was an Arashakage ninja standing next to him **[Future MK fan fiction will explain]**.

"I won't you to bring our trainees on a…'fieldtrip' to…KC reality 5." He told the ninja.

"Yes gandmaster." The ninja guy replied and then left.

Finally he turned around and noticed me and Rahne.

"You two inform the rest of X-strike that we will be heading to reality KC-5."

"Yes master Splinter." Rahne and I said jokingly.

"Call me that again and you'll finally get to see and feel how the seventh step to the sun works." He said completely serious.

"Got it. Why are we going their when your ninja clan is going there?" I ask him.

"They are going on a training exercise. We are going on a mission."

"Ye think the…um…House of Life is going to attack them don't ye?" Rahne asked him.

"Actually, I know they will."

"So they will learn who to beat a superior force?" I ask a little concerned.

"Of course, now get the others." He tells me as I run to get them.

**[Psionics real name is Brenda X. Her powers are psionic blasts, blades, and she can incase herself in psionic armor.]**


	3. Chapter 3

**X-STRIKE**

Profit's POV:

When I joined X-Strike, I knew things would get a lot more complicated for me. Hecter Langston aka Profit, one of the X-Men's two mutants with the power of foresight. I already had a complicated life with the fact that I could see every possible out come of anything. There are just too many. Ruth has it easy she can't see what is happening now only what will happen later. I can see both what is happening at that moment in time and what will happen in the future. The only reason I haven't stabbed out my eyes is because both me and Ruth have seen what happens if I do. That is a future I would rather avoid.

"X-Strike team B, report to the hanger." I hear from the speakers. I have already started walking to the hanger. On the way I run into Brenda and Rahne, heading to their room probably.

"Hi Hecter." Brenda says to me. I tell her hi and then keep heading to the hanger.

"You think he saw something bad happen." I hear her ask Rahne.

"No he's always been that way." She tells her.

I continue to walk towards the hanger. When I get there I see that the rest of the team and Power **[1]** are waiting there for me.

"How is a guy with foresight always late?" Bomb-Shell asks me. As usual I just ignore him. As I walk over to the pelican that we will be using I notice that hank is talking to Specter. I don't really care for what they are talking about so I keep walking.

"Ok, everyone on the Pelican." Power says to us. I take the seat right next to the door to the cockpit. My sitting there ends up making this the smoothest ride possible for us.

"Alright team, listen up." Power begins. "We have gotten reports that a group of Centurions are providing terrorists in this reality with power serums." I instantly remember our first run in with someone who had used a power serum. At first he was a weakling, but after he injected himself with the power serum he had he bulked up to the size of Juggernaut. Luckily we were still able to take him down. "Normally I would just have a standard Spec Ops team deal with this, but these guys have already begun using the serums. Our agents on the ground have informed me that the House of Life has already begun their assaults against the terrorists. The House has thus far, not even put a scratch in their operations. Intel believes that there are also Tekunin drones in the area. I have an Arashakage team dealing with that so we shouldn't need to worry about them. This is the area we will be landing in." As he says that a hologram of the Sphinx in Egypt appears. A highlighted area in front of the Sphinx's paws tells us where we will be landing. "We have reason to believe that the terrorist's next target is the House of Life itself. We will be using their abandoned entrance to get to first nome." Suddenly Ace makes another one of his usual stupid comments.

"Gnome, as in the little statue guys that protect gardens?" He asks. This causes both me and Power to face palm.

"N-O-M-E, ancient Egyptian name for a region." Power corrects him.

"Oh." Ace **[Bomb-Shell]** says while his sister tries not to laugh.

"Buckle up boys and girls. We are now entering the atmosphere." The pilot, a Captain Sheila Locklear, tells us. Power then takes his seat, cutting of the hologram projector as he goes.

"I hate this part." Josh **[Elixer]** says out loud.

"You puck and you're cleaning my entire bird Agent Foley." Sheila tells him through the intercom.

"Hey Josh, it could be a lot worse." Soul **[Soleanne]** tells him.

"How so?"

"We could be crash landing instead of just landing."

"Or you could be in a drop pod." Power tells him. "Feet first into hell trooper."

"I hate those things." Gambit says. I look over in his direction and notice that Polaris has fallen asleep on Havoc's shoulder. He looks up at me and I nod my head towards Lorna. He then nudges her awake.

"We will be landing in five minutes people." The pilot tells us from her now open door.

"Hey boss man, how you 'xpect us to get through solid rock?" Gambit asks Power.

"Magic." He simple replies.

"I don't remember Wanda bein' able to make doors in rock." Gambit says to him.

"You'll see Remy." Power says.

The rest of the trip is quite except for the constant sound of the engines and Captain Locklear's tobacco gum.

"We're here people. Don't forget to grab your luggage, and thank you for flying air UNSC." The Captain tells us.

"Why we here at night mon ami?" Gambit asks Power.

"You try explaining to Egyptian police why there's a UFO in front of the Sphinx." Power tells him.

"I think we should start making our way to the entrance." I tell them.

"Let's move." Power says to the group. They head to the base of the Sphinx and Power pulls out what appears to be a boomerang and starts talking in a weird language.

"What is he saying?" Soul asks me.

"He is speaking in ancient Egyptian." Hank tells her for me.

Before Sole can say anything else Power finishes speaking and a long hall way appears in front of him.

"Alright, who goes through first?" Josh asks.

"I do. If it caves in or we walk into enemy fire at the end of the tunnel I can survive it." Power says.

"Agreed." Rogue says. "We'll go in after you say it's clear." **[Not sure how to write Rouge's accent just read it as if she is saying it.]**

Power begins his decent and my power suddenly kicks in. **[Profit's power only works when and how he wants it to if he is in any kind of combat.]** I see Power exiting the entrance and getting hit with multiple fire balls from staffs. I inform everyone above of what I saw.

"Glad boss man went first." Gambit says pulling out a few cards before heading down. My power shows me that when he gets down there Power will already have a shield set up and prepped for when the others get there.

"Let's go hurry." Rogue yells at us getting us to start heading down the tunnel.

As usual I end up being the last to go in. When I finally get down there all I see is that all hell has broken loose.


	4. Chapter 4

**X-STRIKE**

Jubilee's POV:

"Special Agent Jubilee, report to medical bay," the intercom, said waking me up. I looked around, confused at first that I was in my room, and then remembered what happened. I guess aggression increasers aren't meant for vampires. I started making my way through the corridors of the ship. On the way I ran into Kinley. I was hoping not to run into her. Anywhere off the battlefield, and we can't stand each other. We would have killed each other by now if both Blade and her boyfriend Jamie hadn't stopped us multiple times. **[Blade, Jamie Carpenter, Larissa Kinley, and Jubilee are all members of the UR Special Strike Team Daywalkers. Though Jubes is also part of Task Force X-Strike.]**

"Hi there Miss I'm-better-cause-I'm-a-mutant," Larissa told me. If looks could kill we would both be dead right now, "They want you in med bay," she said as she walked off. How the hell did she get up to being a Lieutenant is what I'm wondering.

I started running to the med bay, and on the way I nearly slam into Rachel. After my run in with Larissa I'm-a-higher-rank-than-you Kinley, it was nice to see a friendly face.

"Hey Rach, what's up?"

"Nothing really, have you ever wondered why Angelica's codename is Cyber Ninja when she's a shape shifter?"

"I do sometimes. Then I remember she's an Arashakage ninja who uses cyber armor and weapons."

"Right, but still it doesn't really make sense."

""Wait a minute…shit! I'll talk to you later Rachel," I shouted to her as I started sprinting to the med bay. I was taking way to long. I got there and the docs looked a little annoyed.

"Spec Ops Agent Jubilee, you're late. Please take a seat so we can begin."

"Wait, what am I here for?"

"Not now. Had you gotten here earlier we would have explained, but you didn't so we won't."

At that they began applying sensors to me, before cleaning a small spot on my neck. Once that was done, the doc grabbed an injector from off the table and placed it on my neck.

"Now, you may feel a slight sting," he told me before injecting the substance into my neck.

"Ouch," was all I said before passing out. The next thing I now I'm lying in bed with a blood IV in my arm. I look around and see several other beds in the room, all empty except mine.

"Ah you're up. Good, ve vere vondering how long it vould take for zat," said a doctor with a heavy German accent.

"Where's the doc who injected that needle into me?"

"Dr. Vans? He ist un break right now. He vill be back soon."

"Well then what was it he injected into me?"

"It vas a nanotech solution. It ist designed to give you new powers vhen you enter a new reality."

"I'm gonna tack a wild guess here and say that it hurts when I gain new ones."

"Only enough to be noticeable. Ve have been vorking on zat for a vhile now. Getting it to vere it vould not hinder combat."

"Good to know. Am I the only member of strike team Daywalkers that's getting this?"

"Yes, you vhere ze only one to get it, since you are a part of two teams."

"'Kay," I said as I got up and left.

"Have a good day Agent Jubilee, und do see us if you haf any problems vith ze implant."

As I was walking back to my room, the intercom person said I had to go to the Daywalkers mission briefing room. When I got there I found Larissa 'The-bitch' Kinley **[They really don't like each other.]**, Blade, and Jamie were already waiting. Makoto, Hannibal, and Abigail were out on a mission, apparently. Suddenly the door opened, and Major Jake Reynolds, the CO of Daywalkers, stepped in.

"Well now that everyone's here, lets get down to business," as he said this he activated a hologram display on the rooms circular table, "We've had recent reports that a group of Centurion Empire commandos have been supplying Iscariot with Forerunner weaponry. This could obviously present a problem, since we have an alliance with the Hellsing organization."

"I thought they don't know who we are sir," Larissa said. I imagined ripping her throat out and draining her blood.

"They don't know exactly who we are. Just that we are a benefactor and powerful ally for them. We recently got word that an exchange is happening at this building," an old mansion lit up on the display before increasing in size and taking up the entire table, "You will enter from two areas. Team one, the roof. Team two, the back entrance. Take out any Centurions you see, and anyone who gets in your way. Just remember, your primary objective is to gather any intelligence you can on these exchanges. Good luck," At that we left and headed to the hanger.

As we got to the hanger I saw that Power and the team he had brought with him had already gotten back from their mission. Suddenly my IFF transponder overwrote the nerves for my eyes and showed me that Power had changed their name from that to Legion.

"Hey boss," I called to him, "how'd it go?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," was his reply. I decided to leave it alone.

We got on a Pelican and began our decent to the planet. Blade got up and started giving the orders that Major Reynolds hadn't, such as the teams. He pissed me off with that. Instead of sending Larissa with himself or Jamie, he paired her with me. Asshole, I can see you smirking Blade.

After that, we grabbed our gear. I had started using custom made dual glock pistols. They had laser sights; extended mags; select fire; and high explosive armor piercing, silver casing, mercury tipped ammo for vampire hunting. They work well on humans and mutants too.

Jamie grabbed an MP5 with silver casing, mercury tipped ammo for vampire hunting and his personal T-Bone. The only customizations possible for those were the paint job, and engravings. His was a digital camo effect of grey and black with Frank engraved on the side. The MP5 also had an IR scope and a laser sight.

Larissa grabbed an MP5, also with silver casing, mercury tipped ammo; an IR scope; and a laser sight. As a side arm she grabbed a desert eagle with extended mags, and a laser sight.

Blade took his standard gear of his katana and stake launcher pistol. He also grabbed a few UV grenades, and a B23R pistol with a laser sight, extended mags, scope, and UV ammo.

As soon as we hit the atmosphere, I got a small headache. Not small enough to worry about, but not small enough to ignore. It stopped just a few seconds after it started.

We landed and made our way into the building. Larissa and I went in through the chimney since we couldn't get the windows open. We got to the bottom of the chimney and found our selves face to face with a zombie looking thing.

"Shit," Larissa had yelled as we tore it apart.

"One down about fifty to go."

"Yeah, let's move Jubilee."

"Wait, some things wrong here. There should be more."

"Maybe they're upstairs?"

"…Hope so," at that we made our way up the stairs. We ended up running into Blade and Jamie. We decided to stick together. Another few minutes passed and suddenly gunfire could be heard from downstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Blade asked spinning around to head downstairs. I ran, ahead passing everyone. I regretted that because the next thing I knew, I had a gun pressed against my forehead.

"Oh shit," I said before getting my brains blown all over the wall. I thought I was dead, but suddenly I could feel myself healing. I got back up and looked at a surprised man in a red trench coat, and a woman in a yellow suit. I instantly recognized them from their dossiers. I smiled before saying the next thing.

"Special Agent Jubilee of the UR. You're Alucard of Hellsing, and you're Seras Victoria, also of Hellsing."

"My master has told me of the UR. What exactly are you doing here?" Alucard asked. Before I could answer someone spoke up from behind us.

"Dying is what ye all will be doin'."

I turned around and found myself face to face with a really tall man. I saw the cross around his neck and realized something I wished we wouldn't have to deal with.

"Father Anderson of Iscariot," I said as the man made his way down the stairs.

**Authors Notes:**

**Yes I skipped the previous mission. This one will not be skipped though.**

**This is part of X-Strike (even tough it is a different team) because Jubilee is part of X-Strike, but she is also a member of the Daywalkers strike team.**

**Hannibal and Abigail are from the Blade movie trilogy. Makoto is from the Blade anime series.**

**VR Commando ATA signing off…**


	5. Important Info: Outfits

**X-STRIKE**

**These are important notes that you need to know for the X-Strike multiverse. I keep thinking of new things that should be added.**

1: X-Strike is a multiverse form of the X-Men, but it is also a part of the UR (United Realities). This causes X-Strike to be a task force instead of a team like the X-Men.

2: The outfits the different members of X-Strike (not including teams D, X, or characters marked by % **[% means outfit they use in the reality they are form or a specific team (X-Force would be XF)]**) are their usual Earth 616 outfits. The members of Team D have a soldier's uniform. Team X has X-Force styled outfits. Jubilee's X-Strike outfit would be her usual look with a black trench coat instead of a yellow one, a silver shirt, and black pants and boots. Kirika's X-Strike outfit looks similar to Laura's _New_ _X-Men: Childhoods End _outfit (the one that had the small jacket), but green instead of purple.

3: These are the looks of OCs:

3a: Legion [1]-Short, black hair, brown eyes, Mexican heritage (born in Texas). Outfit-An open, black jacket with silver lines running down the sides. The X-Strike emblem is on the side of both arms, near the shoulders. Black and silver, digital camo, cargo pants. Black combat boots.

3b: Legion [2]-Short (goes to her shoulders), black hair with pink highlighted bangs that cover her right eye, brown eyes, Mexican heritage (born in Texas). Outfit-The same as Legion [1]'s outfit.

3c: Legion [all]-The colors of hair highlights, the lines on the jacket, and the camo on the cargo pants will change depending on the version of Legion. Anti-Legion (evil Legions, but is on the same side as the good Legions) will have pitch-black colors in the suit and no highlights. Dark Legion (good Legions, but is more Punisher type heroes) has red instead of silver in the suit, and red highlights. Light Legion (good Legions, but more DC style heroes **[They will never kill]**) has blue instead of silver in the suit, and blue highlights.

3d: Ace (Bomb-Shell)-Brown hair with a streak of white and glowing red eyes. Outfit-Like Gambit's outfit without the trench coat, and main color grey. X-Strike emblem replaces star.

3e: Amanda (Creator)/Kate (Changeling)-Long (Amy: middle back, Kate: lower back), blond hair and ice blue eyes. Caucasian.

3f: Andrew (Shadow Master)-Mullet styled, black hair and red eyes. Outfit-Looks like Warpath's X-Force outfit, but with a jacket like Legion [1]'s. Caucasian.

3g: Trever (Wraith)-Short, spiky, salt and pepper hair, and hazel eyes. African American.

3h: Kyle (Tri-Beam)-Short, red hair and green eyes. African American.

3i: Zane (Ghost)-Crew cut, grey hair and grey eyes. French (skin tone is white as snow).

3j: Victor (Ice-Shadow)-Short, black hair and brown eyes. Outfit-Is X-Men trilogy style suit with dark blue detail lines. Caucasian.

3k: Victoria (Snow-Cat)-Long (goes to the middle of her back), black hair with sky blue streaks and brown eyes. Outfit-Like Victor's only with sky blue detail lines. Caucasian.

3l: Angelica (Cyber Ninja)-Mid-length (goes to her upper back), dirty blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Outfit-Arashakage cyber armor, white with blue stripes at several areas. X-Strike emblem on chest. Caucasian

3m: Cure-Looks like a blue and black version of Agent Venom (Flash Thompson). Primary blue, secondary black.

3n: Angela (Upgrade)-Long black hair that reaches to the middle of her back, brown eyes. Japanese.

3o: Hecter (Profit)-Short black hair (slicked back), blue eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. Caucasian. Outfit-Similar to Cyclops' Ultimate X-Men outfit. Red details instead of yellow.

3p: Brenda (Psionic)-Mid-length (just below her shoulders) brown hair, blue eyes. Caucasian. Outfit is similar to Laura's yellow and black _New X-Men _outfit (it's purple instead of yellow).

3q: All members of X-Strike Team D use the same uniform. Grey digital camo armor with the X-Strike emblem in the tabs area.

4: All members of X-Strike (except Team D, Forge, Angel, Beast, Mercury, and Elixer, Bishop, Archangel, Hellion, and Hope, who all have two others) have three other outfits: combat armor, civilian clothes, and uniform dress blues. Any armor pieces in the combat outfits are made of adamantium.

4a: The X-Strike dress blues look like the standard US military Green Beret dress uniform, except with a white beret that has a silver X in the center. The background color of the X depends on the specific team. Team A's (*) background color is red, Team B (+): blue, Team C (^): Yellow, Team D (#): Green, and Team X (=) has a black background color.

4b: = Jubilee-Jubes' combat armor is her standard outfit with a bullet proof vest, knee high armored boots, shoulder pads, and guantlets (all of her armor pieces are silver). Her civilian outfit is her Age of X (AOX) outfit.

4c: + Gambit-Remy's combat armor is his outfit in AOX. His civilian outfit is his look in _X-Men Origins Wolverine_.

4d: + Rogue-Anna's combat armor is her AOX outfit with a bullet proof vest, shoulder pads, and guantlets (all of these are black). Her civilian outfit is an open, black, long sleeved jacket, a green t-shirt, jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black boots.

4e: + Soul-Sole's combat armor looks like Rogue's Age of Apocalypse (AOA) outfit with a bullet proof vest, shoulder pads, knee high armored boots, and guantlets (all of these are yellow). Her civilian outfit looks like Rogue's X-Men Evolution street clothes.

4f: + Bomb-Shell-Ace's combat armor looks like Cannonball's AOA outfit, only grey and black camo instead of dark blue color. His civilian outfit is an open aviators jacket, a blue t-shirt with a deck of cards on it, black wrap-around shades, tan cargo pants (uses the pockets to hold his cards), and white sneakers.

4g: * Ice-Shadow/Snow-Cat-Their combat armor is their standard outfit with a bullet proof vest that has a large X on it (color depends on which twin it is), shoulder pads, guantlets, and knee high armored boots (Vicky), or armored combat boots and thigh armor (Vic). Vicky's civilian outfit is Kitty's X-Men Evolution street clothes. Vic's civilian outfit is Bobby's X-Men Evolution street clothes. % Trilogy-verse (T)

4h: ^ Amazon/Cannonball-Their combat armor is (similar to, in Liz's case) Sam's AOX outfit. Liz's civilian clothes are a red hoodie, a blue t-shirt, grey shorts, and brown boots. Sam's civies (civilian outfit) are a grey long sleeve shirt, jeans, red tint googles, and brown boots.

4i: = Talon/Saber-Their combat armor is similar to Storm's Ultimate X-Men outfit, but with armor. Kirika's civies look like Judilee's only with a green jacket. Laura's civies look like Team D's civies, but with an open jacket. The t-shirt is purple with no designs. % Saber AOA

4j: # Team D: The civilian outfit of all Team D members is a leather jacket (men) or vest (women) with an X on the back, grey cargo pants, a t-shirt (different colors and designs between the team), and combat boots.

4k: = Domino: Armor-AOA outfit, only black with a silver X and combat boots. Civies-Blue hoodie, with the hood up, jeans, and black sneakers.

4l: * Angel: Civies-White long-sleeve shirt with a blue chinese dragon on it, black jeans with a denim skirt over them, and black, thigh-high Convers.

4m: ^ Pheonix/Cyclops: Armor-Ultimate X-Men outfits with armor. Civies-X-Men trilogy street clothes.

4n: ^ Marvel Girl/Mutant Messiah: Armor-Jean's Ultimate X-Men outfit (Racheal-blue instead of yellow, Hope-red instead of yellow). Civies (Racheal only)- Blue and black, long-sleeve t-shirt (looks like a long-sleeve under a t-shirt, blue t-shirt and black sleeves), black skinny jeans, and black and blue sneakers.

4o: * Shadow-Cat/Ice-Man: Armor-Like Ice-Shadow and Snow-Cat. Civies-Trilogy-verse street clothes. % T

4p: * Psionic: Armor-Standard (S)(bullet proof vest, armored knee high boots/armored combat boots and thigh armor, shoulder pads, and guantlets over the specified look), purple. Civies-Purple t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots.

4q:** [Only armor]** = Archangel: S, dark blue. ^ Hellion: S, red. + Beast: S, yellow; % Ultimate (U). + Elixer: S, silver; % XF. * Mercury: S, red/white; % Hellions. * Bishop: S, black/grey digital camo; % Wolverine and the X-Men (WXM). ^ Forge: Techno form.

4r: * Wolfsbane: Armor-S, silver; % XF. Civies-X-Men Evolution street clothes.

4s: = Shadow Master: Armor-S, black. Civies-White long-sleeve with a black skull, dark blue jeans, black boots.

4t: + Havoc: Armor-AOA. Civies-_X-Men First Class_ street clothes.

4u: + Polaris: Armor-Cyclops' AOA. Civies-Similar to Havoc's.

4v: + Profit: Armor-S, red. Civies-Cyclops' X-Men Evolution street clothes.

4w: ^ Spider-Girl: Armor-Similar to Spider-Man's armor suit, only red and blue instead of black and silver. Civies-Jean's X-Men Evolution street clothes. Secondary outfit, Cure.

4x: = Wolverine: Armor-Weapon X suit. Civies-Origin's outfit with jacket and hat.

4y: * Legion: Armor-Arashakage cyber armor, color depends on version of Legion. Civies-Same outfit with colors that can blend in.

4z: * Cyber Ninja: Civies-White and blue long sleeve t-shirt, jeans, whita and blue sneakers.

5: The uniforms of the members of the UR military depend on their home reality. Camo colors depend on the mission location. All combat uniforms have shields of different strength levels that depend on the soldier class **[all shields recharge at 100% per second]**. Standard Infantry (Trooper) have Mass Effect grade shields **[upgraded half way]**, Commandos: Mass Effect grade **[fully upgraded]**, Snipers: Star Wars Republic Commandos grade, Heavies: Halo 3 grade, Demolition Experts (Boomers): Halo Reach shields at 300% damage resistance, Intel Operatives (Wetworks): Star Wars Republic Commandos shields at 200% strength, Commanders: Mass Effect grade **[fully upgraded]**. The armor itself has levels of density, or strength. The level of strength is equal to the shield strength.

6: There are two other multiverse governments. The Alliance of Seperatist Dimensions (ASD) and the Centurion Rebel Empire. The ASD is an allie to the UR **[more-or-less, they sometimes have small confrontations, nothing that can start a war though]**. The CRE is an enemy to both the UR and the ASD.

7: The ASD military combat uniform is similar to the uniforms worn by the characters in Halo 3 ODST **[Trooper armor looks like Rookie's armor, Commandos: Buck's, Snipers: Romeo's, Boomers: Mickey's, Heavies: Dutch's, Wetworks: Dare's, Commanders: Johnson's with a gold viser helmet]** with camo that varies depending on the enviroment. The ASD combat uniforms also have shields. Like the UR the Shields vary in strength. The 'dress blues' uniform of the ASD looks like the ODST dress uniform.

8: The CRE combat uniform varies with the specialist. Trooper armor looks like Halo 4 marine armor, Commandos: Forerunner armor (like the Diadact's), Snipers: Gears of War Onyx Guard armor, Heavies: Warhammer 40k Space Marine **[or Battle Sister, depending on the soldiers gender]** armor, Boomers: Halo Reach armor **[Specifically, EOD helmet, Assault/Sapper chest, Security shoulders (without the knife), Gernadier knees, Tactical Datapad wrist, and tactical soft case legs, and black visor]**, Wetworks: Star Wars Republic Comandos armor, Commanders: Mass Effect 3 armor **[Specifically, Death Mask helmet, Hahne-Kedar chest, Kassa Fabrication shoulders, and Armax Arsenal arms and legs]**. The CRE combat uniforms have shields like the UR and ASD. The CRE 'dress blues' uniform looks like Lasky's Halo 4 outfit. The CRE 'dress blues' have Trooper grade shields that recarge at 50% per second.

**VR Commando ATA signing off…**


	6. Chapter 5

**X-STRIKE**

Jubilee's POV:

"What exactly are you doing here Father Anderson?" I ask him.

"My job," he says simply, right before he cuts off my head.

Strange thing is, I can still see, hear, and smell everything around me. I look over and see that the rest of the team had finally gotten here. I watch Blade pull out his Katana and taken a defensive position in front of Jamie. Then, I look to my left to get the biggest surprise of my life. I see Larissa kneeling on the ground, cradling my body with tears in her eyes. Huh, I guess she doesn't hate me as much as I thought. I look back to the right to see Blade and Alucard switching places in their fight with Anderson, probably to keep him off balance. Suddenly I feel myself starting to heal. I close my eyes and open them again to find Larissa staring at me with the dumbest grin ever.

"You're ok!" she yells hugging me tightly. I smirk when I feel her push away, "I mean…it would be really hard to explain why you're dead," she says trying to cover her mistake.

"Oh, don't try to pull that old card. I know you care," I tell her still smirking, "I'm like a sister to you, aren't I."

"Well…yes ok. There I said it."

"Hey it's ok. I did sometimes think of you as a sister before this. Albeit a really, really, really annoying sister, but a sister."

"Hey! Are you guys gonna help or what?" Jamie yells over his and Alucard's gun fire.

"They've got this," Larissa and I tell him. Jamie looks at us, and then back to the fight, then us, then the fight, and then he looks at Seras, who is just standing there, and shrugs before walking over to sit with us. Seras walked over shortly after.

"So what's the deal with this guy?" I ask no one in particular.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen him before," Seras says to me.

"Intel says that he's…a human regenerator? That explains why those few shots that hit him didn't do a thing," Larissa answers after looking up from her omnitool.

"So basically, we're dealing with a man made Logan," I say to her.

"Basically."

"Who's Logan?" Seras asks us.

"Logan is another member of the UR. He's part of another team I'm on called X-Strike."

"Wait, is the UR like a military?"

"That info's classified darlin'," a rough voice says from the left of us. We look over and see three people who make me both really happy, and extremely terrified at the same time.

"Logan, Laura, Kirika, what are you guys doing here," Jamie asks them.

"Legion said you guys might need backup. From the smell of things he was right," Logan answers.

"What do you mean? From the looks of things Alucard and Blade are gonna win."

"Blade's getting exhausted kid. As soon as he's out Alucard doesn't stand a chance on his own."

"Crap!" we all yell as we started shooting at Anderson any chance we got.

We got up to help them just as some one else walked into the building. I turned around and found myself face to face with Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing.

"Sir Hellsing," I say as I turn back to face Anderson.

"Well this is all fine an' mighty, but I thin' I'll be goin'," Anderson said as he began to disappear in a vortex of pages, "Until next time, ye monsters!"

"Fuck, I just realized that we failed our objective!" I shout as I facepalm.

"Not exactly kiddo. The Irish monster hunter forgot to clean up after himself, left us a little present," Logan says as he pulls several files out of the bag he has, "These could save you from a lot of trouble kiddo, don't lose 'em."

"You got it Logan," I say as I take the files from him.

"Ok people, time to go," I hear blade say.

"Nice meeting you Sir Hellsing. I'll try to see if the UR can spare you some troops," I tell her as we run out of the building.

"This is Blade calling in for evac. Mission complete, objective achieved over."

"Roger Blade, I hear ya," a voice that I recognize comes over the radio.

"Captain Locklear, is that you?" I ask.

"Yes it is Jubes. Jorah vas Halon got sick when he got back onboard the Autumn. Somethin' about a suit breach and malfunction. Sucks to be him right now," Sheila says as I grimace. I heard how easily Quarians could get sick, but I didn't think it was that bad. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Sheila, I thought all the Quarians who join the UR military get an immuno-booster?"

"Yeah, them and any other Quarian who signs the single page form for it. When I join the Navy, to get the free stuff you had to work for it and it took a lot more than just one page of forms."

"Well that was the UNSC, this is the UR."

"You might have a point there, but it still isn't fair."

"Well they need the damn stuff either way. Any way back to the original question, why didn't he have one?"

"It is optional. He must 'ave not wanted it. I see you guys now, setting her down," Sheila says as she lands the Pelican.

"Alright everyone on," Blade says as I step on. Once I strap in I decide to get some sleep it had been a long, and eventful, night.


	7. Important Info: Tech

**[establishing secure link please wait...]**

**[link established...]**

**[enter password...]**

**[password accepted...classified data now unlocked]**

**[opening classified data packets on...Tech]**

**[files now open]**

**_UR, ASD, and CRE Tech_**

_UR, ASD, and CRE Weaponry:_

Assault Rifles:

UR: MKIV Standard Issue Rifle (Sir)-The UR military standard assault rifle. It has three fire modes (burst, semi auto, and full auto), a 32 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Gernade launcher; IR, ACOG, and dual-band scope; extended and dual mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; foregrip; a chainsaw and knife bayonete. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload, armor piercing, buck-shot, and High Explosive Armor Piercing Inciendiary (HEAPI) rounds. **[Looks like the Black Ops 2 M8A1 assault rifle]**

ASD: L5AR (Recon)-The ASD military standard assault rifle. It has three fire modes (burst, semi auto, and full auto), a 30 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Gernade launcher; IR, ACOG, and dual-band scope; extended and dual mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; foregrip; and a knife bayonete. Round Types-Inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload, buck-shot, and armor piercing rounds. **[Looks like an M4 assault rifle.]**

CRE: L2X Laser Gauntlet (AR)-The CRE standard assault weapon. It has one fire mode, a battery charge that can fire 300-400 rounds, and three round types. Attachments-None. Round Types-Standard, warp, and overload rounds. **[All CRE Gauntlet weapons look like the gun for the accelerator suits in ****_GI Joe the Rise of Cobra, only silver with blue lines_****]**

Submachine Guns:

UR: MKIII Recon Unit Standard SMG (Russ-MG)-The UR military standard submachine gun. It has It has three fire modes (burst, semi auto, and full auto), a 60 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-IR, ACOG, and dual-band scope; extended and dual mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; foregrip; and supressor. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload, armor piercing, buck-shot, and High Explosive Armor Piercing Inciendiary (HEAPI) rounds. **[Looks the Black Ops 2 Skorpion EVO SMG]**

ASD: MPX (Storm)-The ASD military standard submahine gun. It has three fire modes (burst, semi auto, and full auto), a 60 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-IR, ACOG, and dual-band scope; extended and dual mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; foregrip; and supressor. Round Types-Inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload, buck-shot, and armor piercing rounds. **[Looks like the Halo SMG]**

CRE: L1X Laser Gauntlet (SMG)-The CRE standard CQB weapon. It has one fire mode, a battery charge that can fire 1000-1500 rounds, and three round types. Attachments-None. Round Types-Standard, warp, and overload rounds.

Shotguns:

UR: MKV Combat Assualt Shotgun (Cas)-The UR military standard shotgun. It has It has three fire modes (burst, semi auto, and full auto), an 18 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Extended and dual mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; and foregrip. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, and overload. **[Looks like the Black Ops 2 S12 shotgun]**

ASD: S5P (Blasto)-The ASD military standard shotgun. It has It has three fire modes (burst, semi auto, and full auto), a 16 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Extended and dual mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; and foregrip. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, and overload. **[Looks like the MW2 Stinger shotgun]**

CRE: L1X Laser Gauntlet (Shotgun)-The CRE standard scatter-shot weapon. It has one fire mode, a battery charge that can fire 100-150 rounds, and three round types. Attachments-None. Round Types-Standard, warp, and overload rounds.

Snipers:

UR: MKIII Scout Standard Issue Sniper (Sis)-The UR military standard sniper rifle. It has one fire mode , a 12 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-IR, ACOG, dual-band, and zoom scope; extended and dual mag; laser sight; ballistics CPU; and foregrip. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload, armor piercing, and High Explosive Armor Piercing Inciendiary (HEAPI) rounds. **[Looks like the Halo 4 UNSC sniper]**

ASD: G57S (Beacon)-The ASD military standard sniper rifle. It has one fire mode , a 10 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-IR, ACOG, dual-band, and zoom scope; extended and dual mag; laser sight; ballistics CPU; and foregrip. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload, armor piercing rounds. **[Looks like the Black Ops 2 XPR-50 sniper rifle]**

CRE: ZAX Laser Siper Rifle (Sniper)-The CRE sniper rifle. It has one fire mode, a battery charge that can fire 10 rounds, and three round types. Attachments-None. Round Types-Standard, warp, and overload rounds. **[Looks like the Halo 4 Binary Rifle but with blue lights intead of orange]**

Light Machine Guns:

UR: MKIII Squad Heavy Assualt Weapon (Shaw)-The UR military standard light machine gun. It has one fire mode, a 200 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Gernade launcher; an underbarrel shotgun; IR, ACOG, and dual-band scope; extended mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; foregrip; and a chainsaw bayonete. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload, armor piercing, buck-shot, and High Explosive Armor Piercing Inciendiary (HEAPI) rounds. **[Looks like the SAW from Halo 4]**

ASD: VLR (Reaper)-The ASD military standard light machine gun. It has one fire mode, a 200 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Gernade launcher; an underbarrel shotgun; IR, ACOG, and dual-band scope; extended mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; and a foregrip. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload, armor piercing, buck-shot. **[Looks like QBB LSW from Black Ops 2]**

CRE: L3X (LMG)-The CRE heavy assault weapon. It has one fire mode, a battery charge that can fire 2000-3000 rounds, and three round types. Attachments-None. Round Types-Standard, warp, and overload rounds. **[Looks like the Geth Pulse Rifle from Mass Effect]**

Missle Launchers:

UR: MKIII Demolitions Assault Rocket Launcher (Darl)-The UR military's missile launcher, is a highly advanced demolitions weapon. The Darl has two fire modes, tracker and free fire. Tracker mode allows it to lock onto any enemy vehicle. It also has a zoom function for distant targets. The Darl has a five missile launch case for rapid firing of rockets. The Darl has several round types: seeker, cryo (heat seeking rockets that are chilled to the core), flak (anti air rockets that explode at a set distance), bunker buster (Spike), and the Jericho (rocket that breaks into multiple smaller warheads before impact. Main warhead still explodes, creating a shockwave). **[Looks like the Halo 4 UNSC rocket launcher]**

ASD: B5K (Stinger)-The ASD military's missile launcher, is a reliable piece of equipment. The Stinger has two fire modes, tracker and free fire. Tracker mode allows it to lock onto any enemy vehicle. It also has a zoom function for distant targets. The Stinger has a two missile launch case. It is designed for distant target take down. The Stinger has several round types: seeker, cryo (heat seeking rockets that are chilled to the core), flak (anti air rockets that explode at a set distance), and bunker buster (Boom Stick). **[Looks like the FHJ-18 AA from Black Ops 2]**

CRE: VAZ Plasma Launcher (Sticker)-The CRE military's missile launcher, is a remarkable piece of equipment. With one firing mode only (tracker), it is slow to fire, but the results are worth it. The Sticker lobs highly explosive plasma gernades at a locked target. the gernades will then stick to that target until detonation. It has a large blast radius, and a curious EMP effect. The battery charge allows 50-60 shots to be fired in total. The draw back is that it can not be recharged on the field. **[Looks like the portal gun from Portal]**

Pistols:

UR: MKIV Standard Issue Pistol (Sip)-The UR military standard pistol. It has It has three fire modes (burst, semi auto, and full auto), a 24 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Extended mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; foregrip; and supressor. Round Types-Standard, inferno, warp, arctic, overload. **[Looks like the Shuriken SMG Pistol from Mass Effect 2]**

UR: MKII Commando Unit Standard Pistol (Maverick)-The UR military's commando unit pistol. A heavy pistol with one fire mode, a 6 round rotating barrel mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Extended mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; and supressor. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload. armor piercing, buck-shot, and High Explosive Armor Piercing Inciendiary (HEAPI) rounds. **[Looks like a giant sized revolver, with the spinning barrel taking up most of it]**

ASD: 5AP (Hush)-The ASD military standard pistol. It has It has three fire modes (burst, semi auto, and full auto), a 24 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Extended mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; and supressor. Round Types-Standard, inferno, warp, arctic, overload. **[Looks like a Halo ODST pistol]**

ASD: HP2 (Jackle)-The ASD military's commando unit pistol. A heavy pistol with one fire mode, a 6 round mag, and multiple round types. Attachements-Extended mag; laser, reflex, and red dot sight; and supressor. Round Types-Standard, inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload. armor piercing, and buck-shot. **[Looks like a Desert Eagle with an extended barrel]**

Turrets:

UR: MKII Mounted Heavy Assualt Weapon-The MHAW is the UR's standard turret. It is commonly placed in defensive positions on bases, and mounted on vehicles. It can use either a Light Anti-Aircraft Gun (LAAG), a Heavy Anti-Aircraft Gun (HAAG) **[Guass turret]**, or a Missile turret as the weapon. The LAAG variant can use these rounds: inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload. armor piercing, buck-shot, and High Explosive Armor Piercing Inciendiary (HEAPI) rounds. **[Multiple looks. LAAG: Halo 4 Warthog turret. HAAG: Halo 4 Guass Hog turret (but with three barrels for rapid fire). Missle turret: Halo 4 Rocket Hog turret (select fire, can shoot one at a time or six in a row like in the game.]**

ASD: HRMG Mounted Heavy Weapon-The HRMG is the ASD's standard turret. It is commonly placed in defensive positions on bases, and mounted on vehicles. It can use either a Light Anti Aircraft Gun (LAAG), or a Missile Turret as the weapon. The LAAG variant can use these rounds: inferno, explosive, warp, arctic, overload. armor piercing, and buck-shot rounds. **[Multiple looks. LAAG: 50-Cal Machine gun (the turrets, that aren't mini-guns, that the US Military uses. Missle Turret: Halo Wars Rocket Hog turret.]**

CRE: AXM Mounted Laser Cannon-The AXM is the CRE's standard turret. It is commonly placed in defensive positions on bases, and mounted on vehicles. It either uses twin Heavy Plasma Repeater Cannons, or a Plasma Torpedo Launcher. **[Looks like a Halo CE Shade Turret except silver with blue lines.]**

Special Weapons:

UR: MKI Configurable Assault Weapons Platform (Titan)-The CAWP is the pinnacle of weapons. It is the greatest weapon that the UR has ever created. It can be reconfigured into an AR, SMG, pistol, or a DMR. It can use LMG, sniper, and RPG rounds. It can use any attachment and any round type for any weapon. There is no better, or more costly, weapon in the entire multiverse. Standard mag holds 60 rounds. **[Multiple looks. SMG mode: Chicom CQB (BO2), AR mode: Type 25 (BO2), DMR mode: SMR (BO2), Pistol mode: Hand Cannon (Mass Effect 2)]**

ASD: ZRX (Kronos)-The Kronos rifle is the ASD's answer to the Titan. Though it can not reconfigure into other weapons, it can use any ammo, no matter what weapon it was designed for. The crowning achievment of this gun, was that it gave the ASD a weapon that can use HEAPI rounds. It is able to use all attachments, except for the under barrel shotgun, and any round type. Standard mag holds 45 rounds. **[Looks like the SCAR-H from Black Ops 2]**

CRE: LXA Laser Rifle (Liberator)-Though not on par with the UR's Titan or even the ASD's Kronos, the Liberator is still a force to be reconded with. Like the Kronos it can not reconfigure into other weapons. Unlike the Kronos, it only needs the battery inside it to use different ammo types. The draw back of the Liberator is that it can't be recharged in the field. The crowning achievment of the Liberator was that it created a new round type. The shock blast. Similar to a scatter-shot weapon in area of affect and range, the shock blast produces a 'blast' of lightning from the gun. The Liberator can use standard, warp, overload, and shock blast rounds. The battery can hold 10,000-12,000 shots.** [Looks like a Collector Particle Beam from Mass Effect 2]**

_UR, ASD, and CRE Equipment:_

Combat Equipment:

The UR, ASD, and CRE use two combat tech items. The main item is the combat grade omnitool. It can be used to fire off an EMP, be morphed into a hard light knife, and used to apply medical equipment (such as bacta, biofoam, of medigel). The other combat tech is a combat VI. These VIs can be used in several ways, such as to increase the accuracy of weapons, to translate (a passive function of the VIs), to secure comm channels, and to use assualt equipment more accurately.

Intelligence Equipment:

The UR, ASD, and CRE use two intel tech items. The main one is a smart AI (UR Wetworks teams use 7th generation smart AIs) which is used to hack computers, enemy equipment, and for surveilence. The other is the intel op omnitool. These do the same things as the AIs only at a slower and less accurate pace.

Enhancer Equipment:

The UR, ASD, and CRE use one type of enhancer equipment. The upgrader VI. These VIs are specifically desighned to increase the effiecency of the soldier and his equipment. They can upgrade a soldier's speed, strength, enduance, accuracy, equipment, and weapons.

Assault Equipment: Assualt equipment, for any group, are tech items such as hologram projectors, hard light shields, bubble shields, deployable shields, EMP generators, sentry turrets, jet packs, color change armor, cloak, armor lockdown, emergency thrusters, overshields, and short range teleporter and power nullifier **[CRE only]**.

**[end of data packet]**

**[closing and securing files...]**

**[files secured]**

**[logging off...]**

**[disconnecting from server...]**

**[connection lost...]**


End file.
